mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Elements Of The Island
My Little Pony: Elements Of The Island '''is the second fan-made spin-off of the series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The show takes place on Cruiser Island, the largest island in Equestria. The show follows the new fanon characters, as they take on many challenges and have a fantastic time with each other. The characters, known as the Multi-ment Boys, seem to have powers based on Pokemon. The Multi-ment Boys -- Grass Leaf, Psychic Whirl, Ice Cold, Electric Strike, Poison Pop, Ground Hard, Inferno Fire, Water Whoosh, Dark Shadow, and Ghostly Fear -- are strange little foals with magical powers. They are each unique with their own personalities, and their own ways of going about things with their master, Sir Legendary. Characters '''Grass Leaf He's the natural leader of the Multi-ment Boys who masters the attacks of Grass Pokemon. He's a green alicorn, dark green eyes, and an orange mane. He has the cutie mark of three dark green leaves. He is the Grass Element. Moves * Camouflage '''- '''The Master And His Colts. (First learned) * Absorb '''- '''The Master And His Colts. (First learned) Psychic Whirl The energetic Earth Pony who masters the attacks of Psychic Pokemon. He has cerise eyes, blue mane, and a pink body. He has a cutie mark of a red and purple ring. He is the Psychic Element. Moves * Copycat '''- '''The Master And His Colts. (First learned) * Hypnosis '''- '''The Master And His Colts. (First learned) Ice Cold The handsome unicorn that masters Ice Pokemon attacks. He has a sky blue body, poofy blonde mane, and cerulean eyes. His cutie mark is three ice cubes. He is the Ice Element. Moves * Scratch '''- '''The Master And His Colts. (First learned) * Ice Ball '''- '''The Master And His Colts. (First learned) Electric Strike The make-believer unicorn mastering Electric Pokemon moves. He has a pale yellow body, lemon green mane, and orange-yellow eyes. His cutie mark is a golden yellow thunderbolt. He is the Electric Element. Moves * Tackle '''- '''The Master And His Colts. (First learned) * Thunderbolt '''- '''The Master And His Colts. (First learned) Poison Pop The sweet Earth Pony mastering Poison Pokemon moves; lavender body, magenta eyes and mane. His cutie mark is six purple bubbles. He is the Poison Element. Moves * Headbutt '''- '''The Master And His Colts. (First learned) * Toxic '''- '''The Master And His Colts. (First learned) Ground Hard The hardworking pegasus mastering Ground Pokemon moves; pale orange body, orange eyes, and tan-colored mane. His cutie mark is three rocks. He is the Ground Element. Moves * Hyper Beam '''- '''The Master And His Colts. (First learned) * Mud-Slap '''- '''The Master And His Colts. (First learned) Inferno Fire The tough pegasus mastering Fire Pokemon moves; pale red body, red eyes, and teal mane. His cutie mark is three fireballs. He is the Fire Element. Moves * Dizzy Punch '- '''The Master And His Colts. '(First learned) * 'Ember '- '''The Master And His Colts. (First learned) Water Whoosh The cautious pegasus who masters Water Pokemon moves; cerulean body, dark blue eyes, and magenta mane. His cutie mark is four water drops. He is the Water Element. Moves * Double Team '- '''The Master And His Colts. '(First learned) * 'Bubble '- '''The Master And His Colts. (First learned) Dark Shadow The curious unicorn mastering Dark Pokemon moves; black-gray body, gray eyes, and timberwolff gray mane. His cutie mark is three black stars. He is the Dark Element. Moves * Camouflage '''- '''The Master And His Colts. (First learned) * Bite '- '''The Master And His Colts. '(First learned) '''Ghostly Fear The mysterious pegasus mastering Ghost Pokemon moves; white body, sky blue eyes, and sky blue mane. His cutie mark is a ghost. He is the Ghost Element. Moves * Camouflage '''- '''The Master And His Colts. (First learned) * Confuse Ray '''- '''The Master And His Colts. (First learned) Episodes My Little Pony: Elements Of The Island episodes Theme SongCategory:Spin-offs My Little Pony...My Little Pony Elements of the island! [Grass Leaf] Oh oh! Me and my friends will tell you something about our island home. Ah ha ha ha! Cruiser Island! [All] Normally, it's a watery world. [Psychic Whirl] But then we came along and we're not bored. [Ice Cold] And we can take you all on a tour today. [Electric Strike] Even if there's many delays [Poison Pop] Uh oh. But then there's also gonna be some new-fangled creatures... [Ground Hard] Who wander around all day and night [Inferno Fire] And gives us all cruisers a fright! [Water Whoosh] Unfortunately, Grass Leaf was alone when he came here. [Dark Shadow] But that's okay. [Ghostly Fear] Because we teamed up with Grass Leaf and that's when we become... [All] Multi-ment Boys! Fun Facts * The idea for the My Little Pony fan-made Elements of The Island show was inspired by the main ponies' rainbowfied forms from the Season 4 finale and the Pokemon anime. * Elements of The Island is like a male version of the original show.